Fionna of Aaa
by liljah1011
Summary: this is my first fan fiction im not exactly sure how it'll go, but its fionnas life, and yes her love life and the battle for her heart, who'll win? lets just see (im not sure if i got the rating right... oh well if its wrong i'll fix it)
1. chapter 1

**this is my first fan fiction and first PARAGRAPH sorry im really busy so i can only write one right now, i'll right bigger ones when im not busy. **

"Fionna! Use your crystal sword now! i cant hold this much ugly for that long!" i heard my sister cake yell to me as she was holding the lastest of the ugliest monsters i've ever seen.

"just hold on for a little longer!" i yelled as i climbed up the slimy snake like body of green goop and scales, my crystal sword i got from gumball _or was that ice queen... wait the ice queen dressed as gumball.. oh whatever its mine now!_ My crystal sword slicing behind me and as soon as i reached the monsters neck, i quickly lobbed off the head. My sister cake sighing in relife as she unwinded and returned to her normal small cat self. Also no im not a cat, im the last known human of Aaa, and the best dam adventurer in the whole universe!

"Ok girl. i think thats enough for today, time to go home and make some bacon pancakes!" my sister said, look more exauhsted than usuall.

"YAYYY! hey, are you okay? you seem more all adventured out... and thats not like you." i asked, concerned for her, _she's the only family i got._

"Fionna, we took on 7 monsters in one day. OF COURSE IM TIRED! just get on my back and lets go home" cake laughed.

"Fine. but i expect bacon pancakes when we are home!" i smiled.

**once again sorry for how bad amd small it is :/ please help me become better at my writing skill with your cunsructive critisism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i got some inspiration and now i can write a little more!**

_soo soft... so warm... _BAM! i opened my eyes to find my self laying flat on the floor inside my little burrito sleeping bag, atleast thats what i call it. i slowly stood up, still half asleep, my head hurting like hell from hitting it on my trees wooden floor. "uaghhhhhh" I spoke almost in audibly so not to wake cake. then it hit me like a ton of bricks, i was suddenly alert, my instincts sharp in the cold dark night as i stepped out of my sleeping bag. _someones watching me._ Swiftly i grabbed my crystal sword, since it was retractable i brought it every where. i silently creeped down stairs, confidently holding my sword, not afraid to lobb of anything or anyones head.

"boo!" i heard a voice i knew well and i turned around and sliced at it. "oww hey why'd ya have to hit me! Did i really scare the greatest adventurer in all of Aaa that bad!" the voice laughed, and she spotted the glowing red eyes of her best friend.

"no way marshall, i just wanted to show you WHY you shouldnt sneak up on a girl armed with a sword. why didnt you tell me you were coming?" she was slightly frustrated at his nonchalant attitude, but it was also what made her like the guy. he wasnt like all the other guys of Aaa they all were to prissy or girly, even if she had a tiny crush on the pinkest and most royal of them all, prince gumball. Marshall was more laid back, he always wore casual clothes, he was EXTREMELY confident (sometimes to confident) and he always carried around his axe guitar. that guitar was like the most special thing in the world to him, nothing met more. he'd usually come around at night to play BEEMA but only everyonce in a while would i see him outside, equipped with black umbrella of course.

"what fun would that be? c'mon i've got a feeling that i'll finally beat you in that racing game" he laughed, floating over to sit on the floor infront of the couch, controller already in hand.

"in your dreams!" i smiled as she walked over and sat down beside him taking the controller he gave me for my last birthday. the dim light of the fire glowed, it was quitely crackling, warming the room and illuminating it just enough where i could see the dim colors of everything around us. _This is what i love the most._ i quickly started using my mad skills against marshall as we were sitting side by side, laughing and having the greatest time.

~ _Marshall POV~_

There she was, my only best friend. illuminating in the light, i bet she didnt even notice how her amazingly long blonde hair wasnt in her adventurer bunny hat. all i saw was the only person who has ever been close to me, Laughing, her blue eyes sparkiling as the fire made them glow.

"HAHA! I BEAT YOU AGAIN! 20 times in a row, give up yet?" She laughed and looked straight at me her blue eyes twinkling with 'i told you so' confidence.

"oh you just win because you play this 24/7 and you have BEEMA" i laughed "lets see how you do with something more my style" i grabbed her wrist before she could refuse and i flew up to the top of the tree house, once i set her down i laughed "lets see how good you are at Music"

"oh please i can kick your butt at music!" she smiled which surprised me

"oh really, in the last year since we've been friends, i've NEVER EVER seen you even TOUCH a musical instrument!" i laughed

"well theres alot of things you dont know about me" She smiled at me as she quickly climbed into the house and came out with a keyboard.

"oh really? that little thing, that will never beat my strings!" the puny little keyboard looked normal, not even the least bit impressive, like a toddlers toy.

"oh just wait, you go first" she smiled mischeviously and i wonderered what she was up to.

"_your such a good little girl,_

_always doing things right,_

_kicking evil butt,_

_all day and night,_

_but when it comes to me,_

_you dont even put up a fight,_

_like you lost all sense of how to do things right,_

_now listen little girl, _

_im the baddest of the bad,_

_i'm the worst enemy that you could've ever had,_

_but for some reason you didnt kill me,_

_as if you think theres some good in me,_

_you stay with me season after season,_

_dont you know that pink little priss would call it treason?_

_im bad your good, we just shouldnt mix,_

_but yet we do, you understand me,_

_ and i understand you,_

_dont take this the wrong way,_

_your my friend i swear,_

_but my musics just as perfect as your flowing blonde hair"_ i sang while playing the tune on my axe guitar "your turn girly"

_~fionna POV~_

_his song was pretty good _i stood up and started setting up my keyboard "give me a couple seconds"

"you scared?" he laughed

"WHAT! no way!" i laughed

"then lets make it a little more interesting, if you lose than you gotta go with me to that stupid gumball ball, where ALLLLL of Aaa, including the pink freak, will see us ANDDDD you have to dance with me." he laughed, trying to get her to be scared, seeing if the brave adventurer would actually back out.

_WHAT! If gumball sees me with marshall he'll think i dont like guys like him, but i cant turn marshall down, i'll seem like a wimp, and an adventurer is NEVER a wimp! _i was recalling my second rule of adventuring. "deal" i sighed.

"wow. ok are you ready?"

**Will fionna win? **

**What IS the true reason why Marshall placed the bet? if there is one at all.**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go!**

~_fionna POV_~

"ok im ready, i might have to play quitely because of cake... me and her have a bet and..." i mumbled off

"what? your afraid of that little cat?" marshall laughed

"NO! i just dont want to wear a dress!" i laughed back.

"hmm... a dress" he smiled micheviously "that would KILL you wouldnt it" he slowly started stepping to the ladder down to the tree house

"OH NO YOU DONT!" i yelled furiously as i raced to him.

"too late" he laughed and quickly flew into the house, and woke up cake. bringing a grumpy cake up to the top of the tree house.

"uh heyyyy cake, nothing going on up here.." i smiled nervously, shooting marshall an evil 'i'll SOOO get you back for this' look

"marshall tells me your about to sing that song, and you know that if you sing that song YOU HAVE TO WEAR THE DRESS" cake looked sternly at me. "no take backs!"  
"FINE" i grumbled

"good girl, follow me" cake said the words that made me cringe "i already had it made for you"

~20 minutes later~

i quickly climbed up to the top of the house. Growling as i saw marshall lee's face red with laughter. i was wearing a simple black dress with sparkles, it had no straps, and a slit up to my right knee, but it was easier to move in than most of the dresses she made, and she even put my hair up into a ponytail, except for the part that hung on the side of my face.

"who are you, and wears fionna?" he laughed

"oh shut up and listen" i started playing my keyboard and it sounded like a piano "this is the only song from before the mushroom wars that i know." (the tune from christina perri "a thousand years" started playing)

_"heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can i love when im , afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away, One step closer, i have died everyday waiting for you, darling dont be afraid, i have loved you for a thousand years, i'll love you for a thousand more..."_

once i finished the song i looked up and marshall had his mouth dropped and his cheeks were a faint red _am i just imaginging?_ the faint color suddenly dissapeared as if there was nothing. he shook his head full of jet black hair as he stared at me with disbelief.

"i guess, you win" he smiled back to his old self.

"great, now i gotta get out of this and get to sleep" i yawned and punched his arm "thanks for hanging 'round with me, i guess i'll see you at that stupid gumball ball tomorrow"

"yeah... i'll be looking for ya Fi" he smiled and punched my arm softly. I soon changed out of my outfit and back into my pajamas and went to sleep

"ICE QUEEN! WHY DO YOU KEEP HUNTING DUDES!STOP IT!" i yell once again fighting the ice queen, after she attacked pg AGAIN as i helped him set up for the ball. this happens every single time he holds a ball.

"you dont have anything to say! YOU KEEP ICEBLOCKING MY GAME AND STEALING ALL THE DUDES FOR YOURSELF!" ugh and she says THAT every year, hasnt been old since i was 10 but im 15 now at it is really OLD.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"i slashed at the icequeen and she flew out the window.

"thanks again fionna" gumball said

"no probs pg" i felt a faint blush creep on my cheeks.

"so i'll see you tonight" he asked pieering in my eyes, and i felt my blush grow deeper.

"u-uh y-yeah of course" i stuttered and he smiled.

"great!" he stood up and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder "im glad you'll be there fionna"

"w-well i always am arent i?" i finally got out.

"yes, you are." he smiled and we looked at eachother in silence for a minuter before he spoke again "plus this ball's going to be totally MATHMATICAL!" he smiled using my word.

"well i better get going, cake told me to come home early to get ready for tonight" i blushed as he let his hand dropp off my shoulder as i turned around.

"oh and fionna?" he said and i turned around

"yeah?" i asked

"dont wear your hat tonight, i've never seen your hair before, well other than that strand" he reached towards me and softly tugged on the strand that was out of my hat and i blushed deeply.

"o-okay"i whispered and as his hand dropped i quickly turned around and speed walked out of the castel.

**Ok thats all for today, i wanted to start the next chapter with fionna getting ready for the ball while telling cake about what Gumball said.**

**Review Plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review and i will do that! Heres the next Part of this story which, suprisingly has had alot of views YAY! thank you guys for reading and here it is!**

"oh baby then we got to get you ready! I have the perfect dress, just hold on!" I had just finished telling my sister what PG had said, and she went crazy, knowing how I have a crush on him. I cringed when she walked out with 5 different dresses, one red, one orange, one white, one black, and one blue.

"uhhh do I have to try all these on?" I asked nervously.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! We have to see which one fits you right darling!" cake had a determined look on her face, which met I wasn't going to get away with trying on one dress.

"ughhh" I sighed. "okay lets do this." First I put on the dark red dress, it was like a ball gown, poufy and all the way to my feet, where it was dragging on the floor. It had a few sparkles here and there and black lace at the top. To me it pretty. TOO pretty for me. "Next" I sighed. I then tried on the orange one, it was bright orange like a sunset, and near the top it turned yellow, and near the bottom it turned red. It had a small amount of sparkles, and it had that weird torso thing that I would see princesses wear, in gold. It reminded me of a sunset, I kind of liked it, it was still down to my feet, but it wasn't extremely poufy and it was made out of cotton, which I really liked. "I like this one a little." Cakes eyes lit up at that

"you do look very pretty in it, but let try on the other dresses to make sure." Cake said, and I sighed

"okay" After putting the sunset dress in a different pile of dresses I might wear, I put on the white one, and instantly didn't like it. It looked like a wedding dress! It was silky and I couldn't walk easily because the silk wouldn't stretch, it was flowy and I looked like a bride/angel. WAY too girly. "Cake, you know I'd never where something like this, its WAY to uncomfortable, next." I sighed, quickly getting out of that dress and pulling myself into the black dress. The black dress was made out batik, so it was very light and flowy, it trailed behind me, which I didn't like, and it had long sleeves that came down, stopped at my wrist then continued down, like a medieval princess in one of those books Marshall had shown me about before the mushroom war, and the before mushroom war history . "Cake….. I look like a evil medieval princess. Next." I changed into the last dress, it was cotton, and a deep navy blue, with silver sparkles making it look like the night sky, the sleeves only covered my shoulder, they looked like rose petals, there was a green tint near the bottom, and it had a princess crisscross torso like the sunset dress, on this one was silver thread instead of gold, it was easy to move in and extremely comfy. it was perfect, I then quickly took off my bunny hat and turned to cake, my hair flowing to the ground. "I like this one best, any ideas for my hair? Her eyes lit up as she sprang into action, messing with my hair, teasing and pulling, straightening, I allowed her to cut it only a little bit, so we only cut it to where it wasn't dragging, she then straightened my hair, and pulled my bangs behind my ear. Once she was finished, without my consent she put makeup on me and I freaked out "CAKE! I said no make up!" she had put black mascara and eyeliner on my eyes, a soft silver eye shadow on my eyes, a slight bit of pink blush, and a dark red lipstick. I stared at my face in the mirror with horror.

"oh you look beautiful baby! Its just a little makeup! Lighten up, its almost time for the party lets get going!" she was wearing a simple purple bow around what I think was her neck . I jumped on her back and she stretched her way to the candy kingdom. Once we were there I looked around for Gumball, cake didn't know but I had strapped a small iron root knife to the outside of my right thigh incase anything happened. I then saw gumball greeting his guests, right has I looked at him he looked up and our eyes locked, a warm blush crept up my cheeks as my chest tightened. _I've liked him for six years, known him for 9._ I smiled remembering when I first met him, at the age 6 I was always wearing my bunny hat and we'd run around the castle chasing each other, he was 8, and EXTREMELY royal, wearing even more royal clothes then he did now if you can believe that. Back then we were just friends, but when I turned 9, I started liking him. I saw him being pardon by his guests as he made his way up to me.

"Fionna!" I smiled as he stood in front of me. "you look stunning!" my blush went even deeper as I looked down .

"w-well don't let me take all the credit, you look Mathematical yourself" I stuttered looking up at him.

"why thank you, now I must go greet the guests, but save a dance for me" he started walking back into the crowd as I blushed smiling, I slowly made my way over to the food table and as soon as I took a bite out of a crème puff I heard a voice.

"fi, is that you?" I turned around to meet the shocked face of my best guy friend of marshall lee.

"yep. Shocking right? Cake did this to me." I laughed. "she really doesn't listen when it comes to getting ready for a ball.."

"well, you look…. Different" he laughed. A song came on that sounded really cool.

"hey do you know what this song is?" I asked swaying to the beat.

"yeah, it's my favorite band from before the mushroom war, fallout boy, and the song is 'my songs know what you did in the dark'" he grabs my hand and starts swing me around to the beat, spinning me in and out and dancing with me to the beat, we danced through the whole song and at the end he dipped me, we were both breathing hard from dancing. When he looked at me he smirked and stood up. "that was fun. I haven't danced like that in a while." He smiled.

Once I caught my breath I spoke. "that was really fun!" I laughed

"what do you say we go catch a table and get a bite?" marshall said pointing to one of the open tables on the outskirts of the dance floor.

"Sure, i really need a break anyway… I'm HUNGRY!" I ran off to the food table and I walked over to the table marshall was sitting at with a bowl of strawberries , a piece of strawberry short cake and two cups of red soda (most of the food here was candy…) marshall started sucking the red out of the strawberries, and my cake…. "HEY! That was my cake!" I said as he finished sucking the color out of it.

"don't worry, it should still taste the same" he brushed it off as if it was nothing, as he concentrated on his strawberries. I took a bite of my cake, seeing it tasted even better than usual.

"yum its really good!" I smiled happily as a scarfed it down, seeing as I was with marshall, it didn't matter if I had manners since I was with marshall. Then I heard PG's voice.

"Care to dance fionna?" he said and a light blush crept up on my face.

"uh sure, but…" I stole a quick glace at marshall and he waved me on, it looked like he had anger in his eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared _was i just hallucinating? Or is he angry at gumball for something? _I looked at him gratifyingly and whispered "thanks_" _he just winked and floated away.

A slow song came on and gumball put his hands on my lower back as I rested my arms around his neck, looking up into his pink eyes. We danced till the end of the song. It was kind of awkward. He walked away with a bow and moved to another princess, she was beautiful, fiery red hair, bright emerald green eyes, and her skin was yellowish orange. She was wearing a black dress and she looked stunning, but I could feel stunning heat coming from her too… _shes the older sister of the flame prince! I think he said her name was…. Flame…. Man I WAS SO STUPID! To think gumball would ever like me! Im just a kid adventurer who doesn't know one thing about royalty! _I ran out of the ball and into this huge garden, tears streaming down my face (cake put waterproof makeup on her)

Marshall saw her running and crying, so he flew after her….

**What will marshall lee do when he finds fionna?**

**What do flame and gumball have between them, did fionna just play things to big?**

**Review plz! thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about how long it took me to post, but i've reached 200 views! YAYYY! now lets continue where we left off...**...

"Fi! Did gum wad do something to you?" I looked up seeing marshall lee starting to descend to the ground, he then stood right beside me and looked straight into my face…

"no, no its fine im okay" I breathed in and wiped my eyes, trying to calm down._ Im just over reacting… nothings wrong… even if PG does like her, I should be able to find someone else right? But how? Im the only human! _I sighed and looked into marshall lees worried dark red eyes and smiled. "im fine okay?"

"well then, what do ya say we stay here for a little bit longer than later we go watch the dark knight rises? We can go steal some food from the buffet if that'll make you feel better" Marshall laughed light heartedly "we can do anything as long as those tears don't show up again. Maybe even go strangle some pixies?" He smiled at me.

I laughed. "What would I do without you. Lets strangle some pixies tomorrow, I want to watch the dark knight rises" I looked at him "but first we EAT ALLL THE FOOD!" I yelled, fist pumping the air, marshall smiled and did the same.

"YEAH!" he picked me up and we started flying back towards the party, when we reached the buffet marshall started stuffing crème puffs in his shirt, making me laugh, as I threw a bunch of strawberries, and then, me and marshall both saw the chocolate cake with red whipped frosting at the same time, we looked straight at eachother, marshall with a devious look in his eyes, he looked over at peppermint maid and rubbed his hands together, going over to talk to her.

I wasn't sure what he said, but peppermint maid came out with a big tin to go box, put like half of that jumbo cake inside and handed it to marshall with a smile.

"Here we go!" marshall said with a smile

"What did you say to her to make her give us half of that giant cake?" I asked, curiosity filling inside me.

"ohhh, I little this, a little that" then he whispered quietly "and that you'd sing at gum wads birthday" he looked at me and said quickly, "lets get outta here before they notice that almost all the food is missing" he smiled and picked me up, and I laughed as he held me while I looked down as the ground got farther and farther away.

"what do ya say, its still pretty early, want to go hit the cloud kingdom to see the stars? I heard from gum butt that a meat shower is supposed to happen…. Atleast I think that's what he said… I am used to blocking him out.. so he could've said anything…" marshall looked at me and I smiled.

"I don't see why not, lets just go put down some of the food" I felt crème from the crème puffs run down my back.. "and you need a new shirt… and now… so do I.." he noticed that the crème puffs had gotten all over my dress "I don't really care but cakes gonna kill you… how many crème puffs did you stuff in your shirt!" I laughed not caring how sticky it was.

"uhmm, all of them?" I felt him shrug. As he put me down on the roof of me and cakes tree house

"be right back, im gonna go get your shirt, and change, and maybe a towel" he started taking of his shirt so I could get him the new shirt and I turned quickly, a blush creeping up my cheeks. I quickly clibed down the ladder and changed into the jeans that cake gave me, and my tight blue shirt (cake hid my blue shorts) I put my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed a black buttoned up shirt that marshall had let me borrow the day we decided to paint his house blue. "ok her we go…" I walked up to him, noticing how masculine he was, even though he looked like a lanky teenager, he had some hard core muscles.

"like what you see" he smiled, looking down at me, (hes about 6 inches taller than her) I pushed him back playfully, my hands against his chest.

"yeah right" I threw the shirt at his face and he caught it, putting it on….

"lets go" he took my hand and started flying to the clouds, once we reached them and laid down beside each other my breath was teken away, the moon was huge, full, and tinted slightly red…

"so what's a meat shower?" I asked

"A shower of meat? I don't know…." He laughed and that was the first I noticed his arm was around my shoulders, it actually felt… nice.

Suddenly a streaks started appearing across the sky, stunning different colors, making my heart stop. "so beautiful" I whispered and then said "wait a minute? I thought it was a meat shower?! This is a what cake said was a meteor shower" I laughed looking over at marshall, and saw he was propped up on his arm looking at me smiling, he laid back down and tossed me a grey strawberry and I bit into it, the juice running down my chin. "hey lets go watch the movie, its starting to get cold…." I rubbed my arms

"Okay, lets go." We both stood up and he took my hand and flew us down to the tree house. By then it was really cold, I looked at the clock, seeing it was midnight. Marshall gave bema the movie and sat infront of the couch, I came out of the kitchen with my favorite giant blanket (got it from the blanket prince ((**im going to be making up a lot of stuff in this story, so might as well go with it)) )** and a piece of chocolate cake with extra red whipped cream. I handed the cake to him as I sat beside him, wrapped around in my blanket as the movie started. Marshall handed me the chocolate cake back, with grey whipped cream.

I soon woke up to cake yelling at marshall for something "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING HERE!" she looked at me "AND WHY"D YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME! I'VE BEEN FRIZZING OUT AND NOW I KNOW WHY! GET AWAY FROM HER MARSHALL LEE!" I noticed I had fallen asleep against him and he had his arm wrapped around me. I quickly got up, marshall floating above me afterwards, trying to get away from cakes sharp claws while laughing.

"What? Cake shes not a little girl anymore! Anyway, its not like we were doing anything, she just fell asleep and tipped over… nothing more nothing less" he smiled at me and winked playfully "Seeya later today am I right? Strangling pixies?" he smiled

"you know it!" he flew out the window with a smile, into moon light filled night.

I soon drifted back into a dreamless sleep. When I awoke I ran down stairs to the smell of my favorite breakfast "BACON PANCAKES!" I ran into our kitchen and heard cake singing

"Bacon pancakes, makin bacon pancakes, make some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake, makin pancakes, makin bacon pancakes, bacon pancakeesss"

I smiled "can I get some?"

"oh baby, I got you some right here" she stretched me a plate with piles of bacon pancakes

"YUMM!" I ran to the table and scarfed them all down, as soon as I finished there was a knock on my door, I wiped my mouth on my arm and opened the door, forgetting that I hadn't changed since last night, and I slept without my hat. I opened the door.

"ahh…. Fionna" prince gumball said.

**Sorry, I love cliff hangers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow 300 views! Thanks guys! oh and thanks for following me nicole0954!**

**"**oh uh hey gumw- ball, g-g-morning PG" _ooh glob I spent too much time with marshall! I almost said gum wad!_

"I heard from peppermint maid that you have agreed to sing at my birthday party" he smiled at me and I felt my cheeks start to turn red.

_Wait what? I don't remember agreeing to that! UGH marshall! Im gonna get back at you _I looked at gumball and smiled for a second _and I know just how to do it…. _"uh yeah, I was wondering if you could let me sing with someone else that day?"

"of course, a duet is twice the greatness" he said.

"So you're okay with marshall singing with me? Thanks PG!" I smiled at him

"YOU TWO GET IN HERE AND COME UP HERE TO EAT! FIONNA IT ISNT POLITE TO LET A GUEST STAY OUTSIDE YOU KNOW THAT!" cakes voice sounded from the kitchen._ Of course, cake must've known gumball was coming….._

"ah, yes why don't you come in? I think cake has some strawberry tea?" I asked.

"one cup wouldn't hurt" He smiled and came in to sit down. I sat down on the other side of him as cake handed us some tea _ughhhh why is this cup so fancy?! _I started drinking, trying my hardest not to spill it, being fancy isn't my thing.

A couple seconds later, I feel warm strawberry tea splashing onto my dress, and soon after that I was pretty much covered in it "Uh, im going to go change, be right back" I said, my whole face red as I ran up to my room.

"Oh baby! I put some clothes on your bed for you!" I heard cake say, so first I quickly washed all the pink stickiness off of me, then I quickly grabbed the clothes and put them on without looking at them, only once I put them on did I notice that it was one of my regular tight fitting blue shirts, and a denim skirt, but to my surprise, the denim skirt kinda felt like my old skirt, it even had shorts under it, and it stopped mid thigh. Then I started looking for my hat, "CAKE! WHERE IS MY HAT!" I yelled down to her

"Oh honey, you don't need that! Just go without it for today, put your hair up! I mean that thing hasn't been washed for ages, and you look prettier without it!" I heard her reply.

"Yes I must agree with cake fionna, you look rather astonishing with your hair down" I heard gumball say, making my cheeks turn red.

"O-ok then, i-I guess its two against one" I put my hair in a pony tail and I put on my tennis shoes. "im coming down" I jumped down to the kitchen and saw gumball was talking to cake, he turned around and smiled at me.

"I must get going, but I was wondering if you'd meet me later tonight?" he asked.

"oh uhm sure.. when I'm done with other plans I'll come" I looked at him and saw cake motioning for me to take him to the door "oh uh here I'll escort you to the door" we walked to the door and as soon as I opened it up, marshall lee was there, mid knock.

"Oh hey fi… gum wad" he said looking slightly angry and annoyed

"nuisance. Fionna I must be going, I'll see you tonight" He looked over at marshall with distaste "After your, 'plans'"

"oh uh yeah of course, hey marshall, come in, I'll be there in just a minute" I smiled at marshall then i turned to gumball "well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, see you then." He hurried out and I slowly closed the door behind him smiling to myself, then I walked upstairs to see marshall sucking red out of an apple.

"I didn't know you'd be here so early, it isn't even noon" I laughed

"well I wanted to come here, if I had known gum butt was gonna be here I would've came later." He sounded annoyed.

"well I didn't expect him either! So just cool down okay! P.s. your kinda singing with me at his birthday party" I mumbled the last part "Hey wheres cake?" trying to change the subject

"she went to see lord monichromicorn" his eyes darkened and he backed me up to the tree wall, I started to get nervous "Now, what did you say?" he kind of growled, but it seemed kind of playful, not serious. I laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing…. Just that you would sing with me at his birthday party…." I mumbled the reast after oh nothing and he came closer to where we were pretty much face to face, he then grabbed my arms and pinned them up against the wall, a playful, mischievous glint in his eyes and he smiled, showing his fangs.

"Come again? Speak up little adventurer girl" He whispered in my ear, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"ok ok! You got me! I told him you'd sing with me at his birthday party!" I laughed and he picked me up and floated me into the air.

"Oh really?" he smiled "that musta killed him, and now you've gotta pay the price girly, how bout a…." he thought for a moment, and I knew he was going to think of something that he would be pretty sure I WOULDN'T do, suddenly he smiled mischievously. "How bout, you kiss me" he looked at me, and I was in his arms as he was floating, I looked at him like he had gone crazy then…. I kissed him right away, and he seemed to just freeze. Once I looked at him again, there was actually a faint blush on his cheeks.

"There you happy? I kissed you, now lets move on…" I laughed as he kind of shook his head bringing himself back to reality.

"uh yeah, okay, lets play BEEMA until its 1:00, that's when we'll go strangle some pixies" he looked at me, nonchalant and cool once again.

It was 7 o'clock and me and marshall were down on our backs laughing inside his house, my stomach started hurting from laughing so hard… "okay, so, that's what happened when you put wolves inside his room!" marshall was laughing at my story of the time marshall told me to put wolves in PG's room, since he didn't know what happened after that.

"Yeah! So thanks to you, I was banned from the candy kingdom for a month!" I said, making him laugh even harder "ok now, you tell me another one of your stories!" I smiled, we were sitting in his room, he was floating above his recording station and I was sitting on his bed.

"hmmm well, there was this one time, I was trying to scare lumpy space prince…. He was living in the woods! Can you believe that! Well anyway, I had turned invisible after sticking a lighting bug in my mouth, so it looked like I was a lighting bug, well I had tried to scare him… but instead he started hitting me with this log… that was on fire…. It hurt…" he said and I fell back laughing and he floated over to me "what no sympathy?" he made a pretend sad face. "fi I thought you were my friend!"

We told more stories and watched movies then I noticed what time it was "OH GLOB! ITS 9:35! I FORGOT ABOUT PG!" I looked at marshall and he smiled then… he tackled me, turning into his monster form laughing, trying to restrict me, and I had no weapon… "MARSHALL! LET ME GO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I struggled

"HAHA if you want to see mr. prissy butt then try harder!" he laughed menacingly.

"MARSHALL! LET ME GO! I started punching his hand.

"Never!" he laughed.

"WHAT THE GLOB IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO HATE YOU!" with that he suddenly turned into his regular form, arms around my waist, he quickly let go, looking hurt.

"no, fi, that's not what I wanted at all…." He looked down "why do you even like him? All hes gonna do is hurt you!" he looked up at me again

"I like him because I do, oh glob it marshall, he was the first human like person I met!" I looked at him "I'm going now, don't stop me" I quickly turned out the door and ran to the candy kingdom, hoping it wasn't too late. I quickly ran into the castle and found peppermint maid "wheres PG?"

"he's waiting for you in the dining hall.." I quickly walked towards the dining hall, the thoughts of me and marshalls first fight running through my head, I kept trying to get them out.

"oh, fionna, im glad you made it!" he smiled and motioned for me to sit in the chair beside him, there was one candle lit at the end of the table, where he and I sat, soon the food was brought in, spaghetti, suddenly my stomach growled and he laughed " I see you must be hungry! Well enjoy, I must say, spaghetti is my favorite" He then stated eating and so did I, right once I took one bite, the flavor filled my mouth, it was SO good! We had small talk and then it went on to the subject of his birthday

"I was wondering, where is your birthday going to be?" I asked

"at the beach, I thought you knew? Cake suggested it…" he said

"ohh uh, g-great!" I had a small fear of the ocean even though cake thought I had conquered that fear when I saved her….

"im glad you think so, I thought you wouldn't come if it was the beach, since you have a fear of the ocean, but, I guess I was wrong! You truly are amazing fionna, you aren't scared of a single thing!" he smiled and I smiled at the floor… my cheeks turning red

"Oh, uh thank you!" I said and soon we finished eating all the spaghetti and we ate chocolate cake quietly. Once we finished I spoke up, seeing it was 11:30 "oh uh, I must get going, cake must be worried sick about me."

"oh yes, I cant wait to see you tomorrow at my party" he smiled as I walked out the door, once it closed, I ran, _the ocean, THE OCEAN! Why'd it have to be the ocean! No no no no! _


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took so long, i've had alot of work, but im going to try to publish more okay! :) Thanks for reading!**

I could hardly sleep last night, and when I did it was me drowning in that evil ocean –shudder- I just laid there staring at the ceiling or tossing and turning trying to sleep. I finally got to sleep and seconds later I woke up to the smell of a cake surprise burrito. I sat up and saw cake already picked out my outfit, and hid my hat AGAIN. I looked at the bundle of blue sitting on the edge of my bed, a bikini top and blue swim shorts.

"Oh whatever…." I was too tired to fight with cake so I just put it on and turned around in the mirror… I had major bed head, so I ended up coming down stairs with a blond afro… "yummm I smell breakfast burrito!" as I came into cakes view she gasped

"oh baby! You look hideous! C'mere let me take a look" _uh oh i know what that means_ I backed away a little, she was probably going to claw through my hair with that brush hand of hers

"get over here now or no breakfast burrito! I gotta comb out that afro and cut your hair so you can swim easier" I nervously walked over and sat down, then the pain started, I winced as she pulled that brush of hers through, and then I heard the noise snip snip snip and I saw loads of my blonde hair dropping

"how much you cutting!" I laughed

"just till its to your waist" she soon finished "now drink this it'll make you feel like you had a good sleep, since I see you didn't get one, as your eyes show" I knew my eyes were dull and had dark bags under them.

"oh fine" I grunted and sucked it down, it tasted okay, I guess… soon after I scarfed down my breakfast burrito, delicious as usual. I grabbed some blue flip flops, and we started walking to the 'royale', also know as the beach of Aaa. I was shaking in my shoes as we could hear the music the closer we got, and I as soon as I saw the ocean my legs were like jelly, I felt like I could hardly breath and was the world spinning faster?

"Fi! Finally you showed up! Ive been bored out of my mind!" I looked up and saw marshall floating above me in an un buttoned dark blue button shirt, jeans, and his red converse. _Never seen him wear blue… looks pretty good. _He had his black umbrella and his eyes had a faint glow, i saw him look over some where then he grabbed my hand and took me behind a tree and looked out, like he was hiding from someone…

"gum wads been talking my ear off!" he said and I laughed "well, now what song are we going to choose?" I then saw him notice what I was wearing "uh wow… how long did it take cake to wrestle that on you?" he laughed

"a surprising 1 second, I didn't fight her today… I was too tired" I laughed nervously as he looked at the outfit.

"ah, well you look pretty good… wait, you couldn't sleep?" his eyes widened as his red eyes met my blue "are you still scared of the ocean? Fi! Can you even swim!"

"o- o –of course I can!" for some reason I suddenly got angry, even though I knew he was just caring for me, I marched out and started going straight towards the ocean and jumped in, I suddenly felt the cold grip me as I gasped out, water getting sucked in my lungs, I started coughing and sputtering, flailing trying to get up, fear seizing my body, suddenly, I saw a hand reach out and grab around my waist, my flailing arms held around someone's neck as I was pulled up, soon I was hit with the smell of bubblegum, I looked up and saw him, his eyes filled with worry and I then looked down, heat rising up my cheeks.

Prince Gumball PV

All I saw was fionna, jumping into the water , and then, flailing, I knew right away she was drowning, I ran, fast, across the sand. I don't know what this feeling was, I was usually calm and never flustered, but this, I, I was scared, I shouldn't be, but I am. I jumped in right away and grabbed her tiny waist. Bringing her to the top, I saw just how beautiful she looked. Her thin arms were wrapped around my neck, and she coughed up some water as she looked up at me, I saw her blush and look down. _Cute… _then I felt an icey cold, zap, run up my back, I looked up and saw marshall lee, his eyes glowing red, he looked irritated, and downright furious. _Haha the looks like I lit a fuse. _ I smirked at him, and walked with fionna up to the sandy shore and laid her down on the blue towel cake put near my towel. I sat down beside her and smiled as I removed the hair from her face. She looked so cute, cuter than usual. She seemed, like a helpless bunny, sweet and cute.

Fionna POV

I looked up and saw gumball, making me blush even harder, he was playing with my hair, it kind of tickled, and I kind of liked it. I smiled a little.

"Fionna, im so sorry that you had to go through that, I thought you could swim, you should get some rest" he said, and soon I felt dizzy and I passed out to the smell of bubblegum.

When I woke up I saw marshall lee sitting near me, scowl on his face. "you know your face will become stuck like that?" I looked at him and laughed as I saw him look at me, he seemed grumpy…

"whatever, we have to do a song that gum butt requested of us" he sipped on a red cola (atleast that's what it smelled like.) I noticed I was thirsty as I looked at his drink, I heard him sigh and he pushed it towards me. "if you want….. you can drink the rest of it" I smiled and took a giant gulp _aaahhhhhh yum, its so good!_ I noticed he had a few grey strawberries as he handed them to me "you must be hungry to huh?" I smiled my thanks as I ate them. His mood seemed to lighten up as he smiled down at me "well its getting dark, so soon I wont have to carry this umbrella

"So what song did he request?" I asked as I sat up and scooted next to him.

"he requested this song called just give me a reason, by these artists pink and nate, I've heard it once or twice, should I sing it to you so you get it down?" he smiled lightly as he started playing his axe guitar to a tune that I kinda liked and then he started singing, quietly, as if it was for only me to hear, and the whole world to not.

"Right from the start, you were a theif you stole my heart, and I your willing victim, I let you see parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them… now you've been talking in your sleep, uh oh things you never say to me, uh oh, tell me that you've had enough, of our love our love, just give me a reason, just a little bits enough just a second were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again, its in the stars its been written in the scars of our hearts, that were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.." I smiled, he had his eyes closed, and was leaning against the umbrella stand as he was singing, as if his whole heart was in the song…

~time passes and the sun goes down, the whole area has floating lanterns and glow in the dark bubbles floating around the area as they set up on stage~

The tune starts and I start swaying, cake gave me a blue skirt to cover me up a little more. I started singing, and then I let marshall sing, then we sang together, I had to say, I loved this, it was just like our jam session except in front a lot of people, and we weren't making up our own songs. I hadn't noticed but I had started dancing with marshal durink the instrumental, he was smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile up at him, after wards we just laughed and had fun together.

I soon fell asleep in a chair, I awoke to marshall flying me home.

"Cake was busy with lord monochromicorn so I decided I'd take you home and we might hang.." he said as we neared the tree house.

I noticed something didn't seem right, he seemed paler, his eyes were glowing brighter, and darker red, and he seemed kind of weak. Suddenly, we just dropped, marshall had passed out, and we were falling, the ground running to meet us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews, it makes me really happy to hear that you like my writing!**

"Marshall? MARSHALL! Wake up! Please!" I held on tightly to his shirt, suddenly I heard him groan, and felt him wrap his arms over me, to protect me, then, the ground had us, all the air went out of me as we hit it. "Marshall? Are you ok! Marshall!" I saw come blood running out of his mouth I tried to check his pulse _STUPID! MARSHALL DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE! How do I tell if he's okay or not?!_ I heard him moan, and I quickly looked at him, his eyes were slightly open, and his eyes were still glowing.

"h-hungryyyy" he moaned and as he tried to move I saw dark red seeping through his blue shirt, it was spreading quickly, I helped him get off his shirt and I wrapped it tightly around the wound, making sure to keep the pressure, then I grabbed his arm and hauled him over my shoulder, both his arms wrapped around my neck, and his head dangling almost lifeless next to mine, I could here his breathing, it was weak, and shallow. "don't worry were almost there, then you can eat all the strawberries we picked yesterday, okay? Just stay with me marshall." He was lighter than expected, I walked as quickly as I could without jostling him, the tree house was within reach, only a couple minutes and we'd be there I tried to hurry, I could feel blood running down my back, cold, dark, sticky blood. We finally got to the tree house and I tried to climb the ladder "Marshall, im going to need you to hold on to me, tight as you can. I need to climb the ladder" he didn't say a thing, I just felt his weak grip tighten a little, I then started our climb up the ladder, one we reached the top I laid him on the couch and quickly got first aid and strawberries, I handed the gigantic bowl of strawberries as I started cleaning his wound, I then remembered the magical tears I had gotten from that annoying ogre. I quickly dabbed a little on my wash cloth and rubbed in on his wound, healing him instantly. Then I made his drink some, because I knew there was internal damage, all throughout this he was just quiet, obliging to everything I told him to do. Soon his eyes weren't glowing, and he smiled at me.

"I never knew the great adventuress could be such an amazing doctor" he laughed "you fixed me up good Fi, now how should I repay you?" the playful sparkle had returned to his eyes

"never ever forget to eat enough again" I smiled at him "now what do you wanna do?"

"hmmmm, how about…." He got up and came face to face with me, he had bent down a little since he was taller than me "we go to the fire kingdom?"

"The fire kingdom! I haven't been there in a while! LETS GO!"_ of course he didn't know of how me and flame prince used to date before he went away for 'official duties'_ I looked down and saw I still had blood (mostly on my hair) and I was wearing the bathing suit still "well actually let me take a shower and then we can go!" I laughed as I ran upstairs, I grabbed my new fall out boy t-shirt marshall had given me not that long ago, some skinny jeans and my combat boots. _I have to find where cake hid my hat!_ I couldn't find it so I grabbed a ponytail holder. While I was taking a shower I quickly washed all the blood out with my favorite strawberry shampoo. When I got out I quickly dried myself and threw on all my stuff, throwing my hair into a messy, but manageable ponytail. I placed my dagger on my thigh I walked out to see marshall watching heat signature. "Done!" I threw him a linkin park t-shirt that he had let me borrow, I had tried to get cake to make me a shirt like it but she wouldn't… he quickly put it on, took my hand and put his other arm around my waist, and we flew into the moonlight.

The fire kingdom was so cool! Just SUPER HOT! Luckily I got flambo to turn us blue with that enchantment thingy he did. Me and marshall had been having so much fun, we may have accidently snuck into their big play and made a huge ruckus in the theater….

"YOU TWO! Blue skinned people, what is the meaning of you being here" we were found out soon after by guards.

"I am Marshall lee the vampire king. The beauty gracing your presence is the one, and only, Fionna the human" I tried to hide a laugh, he glanced playfully at me "we came to give the queen a visit"

"well then… right this way" the guard looked suspicious.

Once we made it into the throne room, I saw flame prince, at his mother's side. I smiled at him and he looked surprised, then once he noticed Marshall, he looked angry. "Fionna, what are you doing here with a no good, low life, blood sucker?" I heard him ask, which made my blood boil a little, I mean, he wasn't even my boyfriend anymore, and no one makes fun of my friend.

"Fi, you know this guy?" marshall looked at me curiously.

"yeah we" I got cut off as flame prince incorrectly finished my sentence.

"WE are dating. Fionna, step away from him, Hes not your boyfriend, I am." With this I went off

"YOU aren't my boyfriend either! FP I thought we agreed that we couldn't be together!" I yelled.

"But Fionna! I still love you!" he said

"Look man, its clear that she doesn't love you! GET OVER IT" marshall yelled as he protectively covered me… the heat suddenly felt real again, and I noticed flambos enchantment had worn off, not that marshall would need it, he couldn't feel fire… but me on the other hand, I could feel it, and it wasn't pleasant.

Suddenly FP got so angry his flames were over powering, the started inching there way towards me, to fast for me to move, suddenly I felt the burning, tears started to sting my eyes as my skin started to get burned, after that everything seemed to go in slow motion, marshall turned back yelling FI! He grabs me and flies away, far away from the fire kingdom, my skin stings, my eyes are burning… everything is blurry, its hard to breath. Then, everything goes black. The last thing I remember was marshall frantically flying me home, the look on his face, showed anger, frustration, and… he was scared…. Looking down at me, he was afraid… I could see it in his eyes, which scared me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Marshall? MARSHALL! Wake up! Please!" I held on tightly to his shirt, suddenly I heard him groan, and felt him wrap his arms over me, to protect me, then, the ground had us, all the air went out of me as we hit it. "Marshall? Are you ok! Marshall!" I saw come blood running out of his mouth I tried to check his pulse _STUPID! MARSHALL DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE! How do I tell if he's okay or not?!_ I heard him moan, and I quickly looked at him, his eyes were slightly open, and his eyes were still glowing.

"h-hungryyyy" he moaned and as he tried to move I saw dark red seeping through his blue shirt, it was spreading quickly, I helped him get off his shirt and I wrapped it tightly around the wound, making sure to keep the pressure, then I grabbed his arm and hauled him over my shoulder, both his arms wrapped around my neck, and his head dangling almost lifeless next to mine, I could here his breathing, it was weak, and shallow. "don't worry were almost there, then you can eat all the strawberries we picked yesterday, okay? Just stay with me marshall." He was lighter than expected, I walked as quickly as I could without jostling him, the tree house was within reach, only a couple minutes and we'd be there I tried to hurry, I could feel blood running down my back, cold, dark, sticky blood. We finally got to the tree house and I tried to climb the ladder "Marshall, im going to need you to hold on to me, tight as you can. I need to climb the ladder" he didn't say a thing, I just felt his weak grip tighten a little, I then started our climb up the ladder, one we reached the top I laid him on the couch and quickly got first aid and strawberries, I handed the gigantic bowl of strawberries as I started cleaning his wound, I then remembered the magical tears I had gotten from that annoying ogre. I quickly dabbed a little on my wash cloth and rubbed in on his wound, healing him instantly. Then I made his drink some, because I knew there was internal damage, all throughout this he was just quiet, obliging to everything I told him to do. Soon his eyes weren't glowing, and he smiled at me.

"I never knew the great adventuress could be such an amazing doctor" he laughed "you fixed me up good Fi, now how should I repay you?" the playful sparkle had returned to his eyes

"never ever forget to eat enough again" I smiled at him "now what do you wanna do?"

"hmmmm, how about…." He got up and came face to face with me, he had bent down a little since he was taller than me "we go to the fire kingdom?"

"The fire kingdom! I haven't been there in a while! LETS GO!"_ of course he didn't know of how me and flame prince used to date before he went away for 'official duties'_ I looked down and saw I still had blood (mostly on my hair) and I was wearing the bathing suit still "well actually let me take a shower and then we can go!" I laughed as I ran upstairs, I grabbed my new fall out boy t-shirt marshall had given me not that long ago, some skinny jeans and my combat boots. _I have to find where cake hid my hat!_ I couldn't find it so I grabbed a ponytail holder. While I was taking a shower I quickly washed all the blood out with my favorite strawberry shampoo. When I got out I quickly dried myself and threw on all my stuff, throwing my hair into a messy, but manageable ponytail. I placed my dagger on my thigh I walked out to see marshall watching heat signature. "Done!" I threw him a linkin park t-shirt that he had let me borrow, I had tried to get cake to make me a shirt like it but she wouldn't… he quickly put it on, took my hand and put his other arm around my waist, and we flew into the moonlight.

The fire kingdom was so cool! Just SUPER HOT! Luckily I got flambo to turn us blue with that enchantment thingy he did. Me and marshall had been having so much fun, we may have accidently snuck into their big play and made a huge ruckus in the theater….

"YOU TWO! Blue skinned people, what is the meaning of you being here" we were found out soon after by guards.

"I am Marshall lee the vampire king. The beauty gracing your presence is the one, and only, Fionna the human" I tried to hide a laugh, he glanced playfully at me "we came to give the queen a visit"

"well then… right this way" the guard looked suspicious.

Once we made it into the throne room, I saw flame prince, at his mother's side. I smiled at him and he looked surprised, then once he noticed Marshall, he looked angry. "Fionna, what are you doing here with a no good, low life, blood sucker?" I heard him ask, which made my blood boil a little, I mean, he wasn't even my boyfriend anymore, and no one makes fun of my friend.

"Fi, you know this guy?" marshall looked at me curiously.

"yeah we" I got cut off as flame prince incorrectly finished my sentence.

"WE are dating. Fionna, step away from him, Hes not your boyfriend, I am." With this I went off

"YOU aren't my boyfriend either! FP I thought we agreed that we couldn't be together!" I yelled.

"But Fionna! I still love you!" he said

"Look man, its clear that she doesn't love you! GET OVER IT" marshall yelled as he protectively covered me… the heat suddenly felt real again, and I noticed flambos enchantment had worn off, not that marshall would need it, he couldn't feel fire… but me on the other hand, I could feel it, and it wasn't pleasant.

Suddenly FP got so angry his flames were over powering, the started inching there way towards me, to fast for me to move, suddenly I felt the burning, tears started to sting my eyes as my skin started to get burned, after that everything seemed to go in slow motion, marshall turned back yelling FI! He grabs me and flies away, far away from the fire kingdom, my skin stings, my eyes are burning… everything is blurry, its hard to breath. Then, everything goes black. The last thing I remember was marshall frantically flying me home, the look on his face, showed anger, frustration, and… he was scared…. Looking down at me, he was afraid… I could see it in his eyes, which scared me.

When I woke up again It was as if nothing happened, I looked and saw marshall had fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up, I smiled and I touched his hair, it felt super soft, like a bunnies fur or cats fur…. His sleeping face was so amazing, I lightly touched his soft, cold skin. Propped up on one elbow I looked around, cake hadn't gotten back yet and it was around 11 in the morning, all the blinds were already closed. I got off the couch and I changed into some skinny jeans, I put on a spaghetti strap tank top, and my softest grey hoodie. I brushed my hair, seeing as I probably wasn't going adventuring today, I didn't really need my hat… and I could ask marshall to help me find it… I walked down stairs in my socks and took out some soda and sipped on it, and sat back on the couch.

"Fi…." Marshall started to stir, but he was still groggy.

"hey marsh-mallow" I laughed

"really? Marshmallow?" he smiled, happy to see I was ok

"would you rather be called marshy? Or mar mar?" I laughed

"okay, okay, marshmallow is fine!" he sat up on the couch.

"thought you'd agree! Now… help me find my hat!" I smiled as I got up and started looking around, we were looking around for hours (marshall was more playing around then actually looking) I felt him start to play around with my hair. I looked up and he was floating upside down smiling

"im hungry! Are there any apples?" he asked, looking so innocent I couldn't help but laugh.

"yea, top cabinet over fridge" I smiled and kept looking around… my room was a disaster, almost as messy as marshall, the king of messiness himself. "oh and red cola is in back top shelf on the right!"

"Thanks!" I heard him say, and after about 2 hours of looking I walked down stairs to see marshall sitting on the couch drinking red cola and wearing my bunny hat.

"MARSHALL!" I tackled him "why didn't you tell me you found my hat!"

"you never asked!" was his muffled response

He floated above my reach as I tried to get it "Come on! Marshall! Give it!"

"But I like it! It feels comfy on my head!" his eyes laughing as I jumped up on the couch trying to reach him.

"hey, want to go somewhere tonight fi? I'll give you your hat if you promise not to wear your hat there" he winked

"Where to?" I asked curiously.

"it'll be a complete surprise" he smiled "I work there" I couldn't shake the utter shock from my face… marshall lee, the all mighty vampire king, egotistical maniac , who insisted that no girl could resist him, had a JOB! I started laughing.

"oh come on, its not that funny! Will you go with me or not" he suddenly looked like a grumpy teen who wasn't good at expressing feelings (which, he kind of was… even though he was 1200 he looked like an 18 year old, so he looked one year older than Fionna)

"yeah, why not! I'd love to see the play you work at marshy" I laughed again

"here ya go, beautiful young maiden" he dropped the hat down to me and I caught it

"why thank you, kind young sir" we both burst out laughing and fell together on the couch, for the rest of the day we were watching TV and then I was putting marshalls cell number on my cellphone, I already had most of the princes of aaa's numbers, including PG. I smiled inwardly.

Once the sun set marshall started flying me towards the candy kingdom, which made me even more curious. Soon we stopped at this bar with loud music playing out of it and cool weird lights, the place was called hard candy. It looked pretty cool…

"c'mon lets go in" he smiled at me and held out his hand, as I took it he pulled me inside. Quickly we were surrounded by squealing girls all of them yelling for marshall. He smiled and let go of my hand, loving the girl attention. I worked my way out of the sea of candy girls and sat inside a booth. I soon saw marshalls head pop up out of the candy crowd and mouth sorry as he was taken to the stage. I watched him go behind the curtains. Soon a peppermint waiter came with a red cola "compliments of sir marshall lee, he requests your presence back stage" I laughed at 'sir marshall lee' and 'requests my presence' I walked behind the curtains and saw him sitting there, I smiled "sup?"

"just waiting for you" he smiled "would you be willing to sing a song with me?"

"why wouldn't I? so what song do you have in mind?" I sat down beside him, drinking my red cola.

"Halfway gone? What do ya think" he smiled as I remembered that was the first song we sang together, I was hanging out on his rock sofa wearing my bunny hat and my yellow fluffy shirt, we had met eachother not to long ago and we were best friends. I randomly chose the song and he sang it to me, floating in the air playing his axe bass. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with a bunny on it. He sang slowly so I could get the gist of it and then we sang it together.

"Definitely!" I looked at him

"Marshall! Dude c'mon its time to go on!" a ghost guy with a Mohawk and dark green eyes came into view.

"ok be there in a minute!" he looked at me "gotta go, see ya in the crowd? The song after this we'll sing together" he winked and I stood up and walked out to go sit on a bar stool, I turned my self to the stage as the lights went dark and marshall and his band members came out (all undead) Marshall looked around and smiled brightly. "you guys ready to get this started?! I thought I'd start out with the usual" he smiled and winked as the beat started. (the song animal by neon trees starts playing) Marshall started singing and playing his bass. I listened to the song, and I smiled as he looked at me in the end. He smiled at me and raised the microphone back to his face. "And now for the first time, may I present, the one, and the only, Fionna the human! Fionnas here as my special guest, and shes going to help me with the next song!" he smiled as I started walking up to him, he reached out his hand and I grabbed on to it as he pulled me up out of the crowd of gummy girls. He threw me another microphone and I caught it as the music started. (song: halfway gone by lifehouse, bold is marshall, italic is fionna, and regular is them singing together)

**You were always hard to hold  
So letting go ain't easy  
I'm hanging on but growing cold  
While my mind is leaving**

**Talk, talk is cheap  
Give me a word you can keep  
Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on my way  
And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way  
Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone**

_You got one foot out the door  
And choking on the other  
Always think there's something more  
It's just around the corner  
_  
_Talk, talk is cheap  
Give me a word you can keep  
Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way  
And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way  
Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way  
Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
_  
Don't take too long, don't take too long  
Cause I'm on my way  
If you take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way  
And I'm feelin, feelin I'm feelin this way  
Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way  
Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm halfway gone  
Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone

We ended side by side both breathing hard we looked at each other and smiled, both slightly out of breath. I looked into the crowd a they were all cheering, looking up at marshall with adoring eyes, but for me on the other hand, they were looking at me with malice, hatred, and anger. At least 20 jealous eyes were looking at me, maybe even more. But I didn't really care, I had so much fun. We walked back stage and when we sat down they brought out red cola for us, we chugged it down and sighed. "you know….. I could teach you some songs, and you could join our band practices.. and you know, join the band, if you want.." he was still breathing a little hard, but it was slowing down.

"sure dude!" I smiled

"great! Now I gotta go out and finish the night with a couple more songs" he smiled and walked back out on stage to sing. Five songs later he was finally done and he saw I was getting tired. "You tired Fi?" he laughed as he took my hand "atleast walk outside, then I'll fly you the rest of the way" he smiled playfully as I sat up and we slowly walked out, marshall letting me lean on him. "Well Fi," he said as we got out and I was still leaning on him, he picked me up like a princess "You'll always have me to lean on!" he laughed as I rolled my eyes

"idiot" I mumbled as I passed out in his arms

**Haha! i would never kill anyone that soon in the story! Thanks for the reviews! Any reviews? ideas? thoughts? criticism? i dont have a writers block, but if theres any ideas to improve this story 'im all ears.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whose the best? Thats right! Its me! i thought you guys would like it if i posted bigger chapters, faster. So, here it is! **

When I woke up there was a text message from marshall** Band practice is at 7 pm every Friday, if you want to, I can show you some of the songs we sing and we can hang out until band practice. Give me a call or just come on over, seeya whenever Fi. P.S. I ran out of strawberries, think you can help me? J**

I laughed, then I smelt something. I looked around trying to figure out what it was, it smelt like sweaty socks mixed with dirt, mud…. And sour milk, curious, I lifted my arm and I sniffed my wrist and was blown away by the overpowering stench, my eyes watering. _Oh glob! I need to take a shower apparently, how can marshall deal with this smell! His sense of smell is even stronger than mine and I cant handle it!_ I decided to reply to his message **Be there soon, gotta take a shower first. I just noticed how bad I smell… How can you stand being near me without getting knocked out! P.S. You ate all of our strawberries a couple days ago…**

I quickly ran up the steps and grabbed some new clothes, some denim shorts I cut off, a tight dark green shirt, my hat, some socks, and some black converse. I took my shower, washing my hair with this strawberry shampoo and conditioner, then washing my body with this body wash that smelled like jasmine (Both presents from PG). Once I got I out I quickly dried my hair and I threw my clothes on, grabbed my phone, and I held my hat while walking to marshalls, making sure my hair had dried before I put it on. I knocked on the door and a few seconds marshall was there, wearing his favorite red plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and burgundy converse.

"Wow… you smell… Fruity and flowery…" I could see he was trying not to laugh. "let me guess… jasmine anddddd" he took my hat off before I could grab it and he took my hair and smelled it "Fi, you hiding a strawberry field in your hair without telling me?" I laughed and grabbed my hat, pulling it back on my head and making sure my hair was inside, except for my stupid bangs, they never stayed inside no matter how hard I tried.

"Ok so, your music is pretty much pop, alternative and rock am I right?" we had been listening to the songs that his band plays. Suddenly a beat that I knew came on and we both looked at eachother, I jumped up on his couch and started playing and air guitar and singing the song (song is fall out boy sugar were going down) he started laughing as I started Flinging my hair (marshall had taken her hat earlier) and playing my air guitar, while singing the song VERY enthusiastically, after about 30 seconds he joined me and we were both singing, playing air instruments, marshall wearing my hat. In the end he fell down and I fell down on top of him, we were both laughing hard. Then the door opened and we finally had quieted our laughing mostly, the band members walked in to see me laying on marshalls laugh, both of us breathing hard and red faced because of the laughing. Marshall started giggling again which threw me into a fit of laughter too. Once we FINALLY stopped our laughing I took notice of the band members, they were almost all ghosts, but they weren't extremely transparent. One of them wasn't a ghost… the girl…

"Marshall, you gonna introduce us or what?" said the guy I had seen back stage last night

"oh yeah, Fi. This is Jake" He pointed to the guy, he had dark green eyes, and brown hair. He was wearing a dark red casual shirt, and had ripped denim jeans like marshall.

"I'm the drums" he said.

"I'm electric guitar, my names john" I looked at the new speaker, his eyes were hazel-ish yellow he had blond hair about as long as marshalls and jakes, but his was more messy and wild. He had a friendly face and he had a black tee shirt, and dark blue denim skinny jeans. He seemed like he was very outgoing and friendly, his face kind of looked like the face of a child, but his eyes showed wisdom, and also had a playful mischievous glint.

"I am stella, I play lead guitar" I turned to see a stunning girl, her eyes were icey blue, and they looked amazing, kind of like they were slightly glowing, she had long black hair, about to her chest, tied into a pony tail. She had a black jacket on, halfway unzipped to reveal a white spaghetti strap cami, and she had dark blue skinny jeans and combat boots on. She smiled happily at me then she looked at what I was wearing and walked up to whisper in my ear "Meet me after band practice, You style doesn't go with the band style, but I know how to fix that" she pulled back and winked.

"Ok, now that we've all been introduced, ready to practice?" marshall said and grabbed his axe bass taking off my hat too.

Band practice lasted until 8 pm, we were having lots of fun, messing around with songs, making up new tunes and making hilarious random lyrics to them. "Hey marshall, what movie we gonna watch tonight?" jake asked

"we usually hang out and watch a movie after band practice, that's enough time for me to make you over and bring you back in time for the guys to see" stella said to me, she stood right next to me. "Hey guys me and Fionna are gonna go do something, we'll be right back ok?" the guys looked at us

"uh, sure… we'll be hanging out here, watching battle ship" marshall said, distracted by searching for a red cola in his fridge one he found one he took it and cracked it open, his face showing pride as in _yay I found it _Pride. He looked at us "seeya later" with that me and stella walked out and she took my hand and we started flying in the moonlight.

"You're a vampire?" I asked and she smiled at me

"Yep!" she smiled showing her fangs

"so where we going?" I asked

"Well first we are going to the mall to get you a better wardrobe, then were going to my house" she said and I noticed we were already pretty much at the mall, we landed and we were standing in front of the huge building. I shivered, the ocean, and now this?! This week wasn't going my way at all. She pulled me inside and I was blinded for a coupled minutes by the bright lights, then I saw millions of stores and millions of things that I had never seen before. "What?" she laughed "you've never seen a mall before" she had noticed my mouth was open and I was just staring when I slowly shook my head no she gasped "Really! No way! Well then today's your lucky day Im going to treat you to any clothes that go with the band style" she smiled at me as I fake smiled back thinking _I don't think im that lucky… but I guess it might be fun…_ she pulled me to this shop called Undead and once she walked in many people greeted her. She looked at me, her eyes concentrating hard as she studied me. "You look about a medium or small shirt size and about a 16 in pants… Shoe size , is 8… am I right?" she looked at me and I shrugged

"I guess, cake makes most of my clothes…" she smiled, she then started piling up different outfits, shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, a couple dresses, some bras (slightly embarrassed about that) and some shoes. I gawked at her as she started going to the changing room, she looked back at me

"You coming? You need to try this stuff on" I nodded and quickly walked back with her, the first outfit was a black tube top with a denim skirt. She put the shirt and skirt in one pile, calling it the keep pile. Then I tried on a couple more shirts, about 9/10'ths going into the keep pile. Most of the pants were skinny jeans or really short shorts, and most of them went into the keep pile. Then I tried on the first of the dresses, it was a navy blue, she looked at me for a couple seconds and said "Nah, dresses don't seem to be your style or the bands style." She laughed " take that off and get rid of all those dresses" I complied. Then I tried on the shoes, almost breaking my neck in about half of them, so only the shoes that were like mabe one inch to a half an inch made it in the keep pile. I put all my clothes back on as she paid for the stuff, when I came out she was waiting for me with two big bags "This is about 40 outfits, interchangeable of course" her eyes twinkled as she smiled, she really loved shopping I guessed.

Then walking about halfway through the giant building she pulled me into this hair salon place. She whispered something to the lady and looked at me, then whispered some more. The lady walked up to me and she smiled "You will be in the back room, miss fionna" I looked back at Stella she just smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Just let them do what they do! Im gonna go to a couple other shops, but I'll be back by the time they finish!" she smiled at me and walked out of the shop. The lady led me to this backroom with this weird chair that had a mini tub connected to it at the bottom, and had bowls placed at both sides of the arm rest . The room had no mirrors, or windows, and also had shelves filled with hair stuff. I sat down suspiciously, _Its okay, if marshall trusts stella, then so do I.._ they put my hands in the bowls, and my feet in the tub… They started doing stuff to my feet that tickled, it tickled a lot… I kept on accidently pulling my feet away from the lady who was working on my feet. There were four different people working on me at the same time, it felt weird. One was doing my feet, two were doing my hands, and one was working on my hair… it felt weird since I couldn't see what she was doing since after she washed my hair she put this tin foil in my hair. the people working on my hands and feet had started painting my nails… I kinda freaked out but I somehow calmed down, okay I admit it, I actually kind of liked the feeling as they were working on my hands and feet, it felt good. About like 15, or was it 20, oh I don't know… however long later the girl who was doing my hair took the tin foil out and the people with my hands and feet were already done… My toe nails were now black, and my finger nails were a dark burgundy red with little skulls on them.. but I still couldn't see what that person had done to my hair, once I was finally let out of the room the first thing I did was run to a mirror. I gasped in shock, my wavy/ curly blonde hair was still at my waist, it just looked a little lighter, more healthy and glossy, and looked A LOT more tame. But the biggest difference was, there was a big red streak on the right (its really her left but shes looking in a mirror, and if someone, say us looked at her, it would be our right) side of my hair, and like one or two small ones in my bangs. Stella walked back in the store. "Oh my glob! You look amazing! Ok so I went to a couple other stores so now lets head to my house" she smiled grabbing my hand before I could respond and quickly taking me out of the store, out of the mall and into the air, and only like 2 minutes later we had arrived at her house, it was a small house for one, it was actually pretty big on the inside, on the outside it was built of bricks, and the inside the walls were completely white , with red and black vintage furniture. The WHOLE upstairs was just her room and a big bathroom. She led me into the bathroom and took out one of the outfits we had got, a pair of black one inch wedges with a knot on the front, some short pre-cut off shorts and this tight black shirt with slitted sleeves (t-shirt sleeves) and a skull on the front. I put on the outfit and she gave me this dark burgundy red leather bracelet that looked like a mini belt for your wrist, I put it on.

"Sit, this'll only take a few minutes" I saw her open a makeup bag and I started squirming. "Don't worry, I wont put a lot on! Just close your eyes" as soon as I closed my eyes I felt pain at my eyebrows. Then I felt my eyelids being pulled (stella plucked her eye brows and curled her eyelashes) then It felt like she was drawing on the top of my eyelids, right above my eyelashes (eyeliner) then I felt her putting something else on my eyes (eyeshadow) then it felt like she was drawing on my eyebrows (eyebrow definer) and finally she put something on my lips. _THIS is a little makeup?! _I thought as she said "ok open your eyes now!" I opened them and looked at her, she was smiling excitedly. "You look so pretty!"

I got up and went to a mirror and noticed she was right, I looked like, well, a rockstar that hardly wears any makeup! The makeup she put on me was light and just enough to enhance my beauty, but not to much. I looked amazing.. I couldn't say a word, just stare at my reflection. "Come on! Lets get back to band practice!" she grabbed my hand and started walking very fast towards the door "oh and I'll bring your clothes,shoes, and accessories to marshalls house later someday.." with that we started flying hand in hand for the third time that night reaching marshalls house pretty quickly. She knocked on his door and we could hear inside

"Woah! Ok hold on a sec, someones at the door" there was a thump and clang, like something aluminum hit the door, and then we could hear laughing "John! Not cool man! Now theirs red cola all over my door! Stop throwing food! Your wasting perfectly good apples!" I laughed at marshalls voice. A couple seconds later the door opened and marshall saw stella first "Hey stella, welcome back, you too fi…" his voice drifted off at the end of the sentence as he looked at me, his mouth slightly open. His eyes showed surprise… and something else... it was longing, and want… I think, it disappeared quickly as he shook his head and ran a hand through his jet black hair. I looked into his eyes, as he looked into mine, blue meeting red, and it felt as if the whole world had stopped.

"Hey Marshall, you gonna let us in?" stellas voice broke the trance.

"Is that stella! Marshall! Let stell in!" jakes voice sounded.

"oh uh yeah, come on in" Marshall looked sort of flustered, he leaned back on the door, and stella walked in first, then me. As soon as I walked in I saw John look at me and the apple he was eating dropped from his mouth. I laughed a little. He floated over to me. (since their all either ghosts or vampires they all float except for fionna)

"hellooo pretty lady! Would you like an apple? Or perhaps something more?" his eye brows went up as he came closer to me, his face super close to mine, I could smell something fruity on his breath and knew instantly he was drunk. His eyes has a mischievous glint in them. I froze up, danger… I had never handled a drunk man before… I knew I couldn't kill him, hes a ghost, and I knew marshall wouldn't be able to help me easily because vampires cant beat ghosts, kind of like rock cant be paper. He inched closer to me smiling. Suddenly I felt a cold hand grip on my shoulder and I was pulled into marshalls chest, I looked up at him, his eyes were blazing with anger, glaring daggers at john. His arms wrapped around me protectively._ Woahhh this is really weird! Whys marshall being so protective? I've never seen him like this unless its with his bass or his hair…_

"John, lay a hand on her and I swear you drunk bastard, I'll turn you black and blue, and beat you until your so deformed no one will know who you are" this surprised me, but jake and stella were just hanging around eating and watching like this happened a lot

"woah dude calm down" john laughed and looked at me. "I just wanted a kiss" he laughed more. Suddenly music blared and I saw stella laughing, sitting on the big speaker, she was drunk to, and so was jake. John, distracted, started dancing. I felt marshall pulling me towards the couch, he sat down and pulled me to sit on his lap. I felt my cheeks heat up, I tried to get up but his grip tightened around my waist, until my back was right against his chest and his head was beside mine. I tried to get up again, but I couldn't even budge, it was like we were super glued to the couch or something.

"Marshall, please let go" I whispered, I felt a shiver go down my spine as I felt his breath on my neck when he responded

"No way, there are drunkards all around us, and theres no way im letting those guys lay a hand on you" he answered and I laughed a little. I tried to get away from his grasp like 15 more times, before I finally gave in and relaxed against him. Stella, john and jake were starting to get rowdy, throwing stuff, acting really clumsy, a half-eaten apple just barely missed me and marshalls heads by like a half an inch.

Suddenly Marshall stood up, one arm wrapped tightly around my waist he carried me at his side. He climbed the ladder that led to his room, then he put me down on his bed as he closed the hatch (Trap door looking thing) and locked it, then picked up his dresser and placed it over top of it. "We're safer up here" he said and looked at me apologetically. "im sorry that it turned out this way, I didn't know they had brought alcohol until it was to late" I smiled and looked at him from ontop of his bed, which was surprisingly super comfy.

"Marshall, don't be like that, you didn't do anything wrong, you don't need to apologize!" he looked up and smiled exhaustedly at me. Then he stood up and made his way to the bed, and sat down beside me making the bed jump a little, and since he was heavier than me I ended up sliding closer to him. Since there was a dip in the bed where he was sitting. We could still here the yelling, smashing and crashing of stuff, and the SUPER loud music.

He whispered something quietly.

"What?" I leaned closer to him, he whispered again, I still couldn't hear it. "What did you say?"

"Fi…" all I heard was my name, the rest of the sentence was still to quite to hear, I got to close, I was right next to him my face right beside his.

"Come again?" I saw him smile slightly, in a quick motion he grabbed my waist, and fell back with me in his arms. "marshall!" I tried to get out of his grasp but it was really strong.

"C'mon Fi, just relax" suddenly I felt really sleepy. The last thing I heard was his voice. "You cant hide it from me, I knew you were sick… take it easy for a while. Or that fever will get worse….. You need to take more care of yourself" I smirked _classic marshall…I should've known you wouldn't have been fooled…_ I felt comforted and safe in his arms, and soon I fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Im so sorry it took so long, end of the year tests ugh! but summers here so i'll be posting faster ;) **

When I woke up I didn't know where I was I looked around then I turned to my other side and was face to face with marshall, I almost screamed and slugged him, but I didn't. Since the memory of last night started coming back to me, I tried to sit up but as soon as I did my whole eye sight disappear, like I was blind, my head started spinning, heat rushing to my head, I couldn't hold myself up so I fell back down on the bed. (shes really sick, this is what marshall could sense, that's why he told her to sleep) I heard marshall groaned and sat up, looking over at me with sleepy eyes, his voice sounded like he was half asleep. He put his cold hand on my fore head"dang fi, it seems like somehow you got even worse that last night! You need to stay in bed…. oh glob im guessing cake took care of your health, but since shes been with lord monochromicorn and the kittens, your health is just spiraling down…" he looked at me. "uh okay I think I know how to do this…" he moved the dresser and went downstairs, coming back up with water, a wet warm towel, a couple blankets, tissues, medicine, and a portable dvd player. He covered me up with all the blackets, put the wet towel on my head, put the tissues on his nightstand with the water, and got me to take two little white pills. "Ok fi, don't just watch this, those pills I gave you should help you fall asleep, I think…" Then he put a movie in the portable DVD player and went back down stairs I was watching iron man but I ended up falling asleep 20 minutes in.

When I woke up again I saw marshall holding a big thing of chicken noodle soup and a 'im not so sure about this' smile "uh, my dad used to give this to me when I was sick… he said it was foods magical healer" he sat down on the side of the bed and sat the tray down near me, I sat up and I started laughing. I had hardly EVER seen marshall act like this! He was usually nonchalant, cool, not a care in the world, regular old marshall lee. But now, he seemed nervous, shy, and very caring. He put a thermometer in my mouth, once it beeped he pulled it out. "Fi, if you don't start getting better I might have to take you to the candy hospital… you have a fever of 105.6, and that's not good, just try to relax, and tell me if anything hurts, or if you get to hot, anything… ok?" _haha, marshall was a pretty good nurse, I never knew that…_.

"uh, well every once in a while my whole body just hurts for a while, then it goes away and im fine… but it comes back later, and when I tried to sit up earlier my vision disappeared and I felt really dizzy and it felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head" I had started eating the soup, it surprisingly tasted really good…

"hmmm, sounds like lil bunny has a bad case of the flu…." He said, I had started feeling really hot and my hair being EVERYWHERE wasn't helping… _flu? Never heard of that before…_ "If theres anything you need me to do, just ask." He said, peering into my eyes, his eyes filled with concern.

"Uh, im really hot… do you think you could braid my hair or just do something so its not surrounding me?" I asked, kind of embarrassed, asking marshall lee, the vampire king, if he could pretty much do my hair

"I'll try, but im not sure if I'll be any good…" he had started doing who knows what to my hair, but when he finished he looked at me with nervous eyes and I could tell something was wrong, I stood up, feeling a lot better, and walked to his bathroom, while he was trying to stop me, but I got through and I looked in the mirror, and I just started laughing, marshall had tried really hard it seemed, but all my hair was pretty much a crazy blond puff ball mass with a few red streaks sitting on top of my head.

"I like it!" I laughed and he smiled at me

"So I did ok right?" he asked

"yup yup! I think its perfect! Now its my turn to do your hair!" I laughed as he put his hands up to block me, I was starting to feel a lot better now that I was laughing it was taking my mind off of being sick.

"Oh no! keep away from the merchandise! He kept on blocking me from getting to him, but soon he finally gave in, which is really hard to get marshall to do when it comes to his hair… weird.

Okay I admit it, im probrably worse than marshall at doing hair… at the moment all of marshalls hair was sticking up like it had been rubbed by a giant bloon, and I had NO idea how I made it like that. I took a picture on my phone without him noticing and then I tried to do his hair again, this time I gathered all his hair and I put it at the top of his head and made a tiny ponytail. I snickered. "My masterpiece is done!" I said dramatically as I snapped a picture of him. We both went in the bathroom and marshall just looked at his reflection, then at mine, then back at his. After a moment of silence he burst out laughing with me

"C'mere!" he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him, he took out his phone and I made a really stupid face with him and he took a picture. We looked crazy… "I bet prissy butt would love this!" he made an evil smile at me as he searched through his contacts. I heard a couple beeps as he was pressing buttons on the keyboard.

"Marshall! Please don't!" I heard a big beep and he smiled mischievously at me.

"Oopsy" he laughed. I sighed, it couldn't be helped I guess…

"atleast send it to me too! I want it too!" I shrugged off him sending it to gumball and I smiled.

"your feeling better!" he smiled, just noticing. "My dad was right! Chicken noodle soup IS foods magical healer!" he smiled brightly, looking like a giddy little kid, which made me smile, I had never seen marshall like this, it was cute… Whenever he talked about his dad, his eyes lit up, and he would have the biggest smile I had ever seen. Kind of like when he plays his music… Whenever I saw him like that, it made me feel happy too, like his happiness just gets to you, its contagious!

"tell me more about your dad" I smiled and his eyes lit up.

"well, where do I begin? He was the most amazing person you could ever meet! He'd always make the greatest songs!" his smile lit up the whole room "He used to travel from California, all the way to Europe!" I wasn't sure where those places were but I just smiled and nodded urging him to go on "he was famous all over the world!" he flung his arms wide for emphasis "he'd bring me everywhere! He taught me everything I know about my music, I've been told I look a lot like him" he smiled with pride "he just started to teach me how to play violin" his smiled faded, his eyes looked sad "then the 'mushroom war' started, he was forced to go fight… Everything I saw was, destroyed, right before me, first I find out my dad died… then the atomic bomb fight started…. Everything was blown to pieces, the land….. so flat… buildings, in ruins, no one! There was no one!" I saw terror in his eyes and I knew he was reliving the event.

"Marshall! Snap out of it!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook. He blinked a couple times, and looked around. Then, he smiled at me, a little shaky and exhausted smile.

"But one thing my dad always said was 'you can think what you think, and you can say what you say, but you'll never make this big heart of mine, ever break away'" he said, back to his old self. I smiled relived.

"marshall, you really had me scared there!" I joked and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Ohhhh really?! I scared the big bad adventuress!" he laughed and grabbed my shoulders trying to pin me down. We were laughing and play wrestling for a while, and got exhausted pretty quickly. We were painting in exhaustion, my side hurting from laughing so hard. Marshall regains energy faster than me (uhh hello, vampire ofcourse XD) he pinned me to the ground smiling.

"hey…. No… fair!" I said between breaths.

"hey fi…." He looked at me seriously and brought his face closer to mine, I felt his hair brush against my face, and I could feel his warm breath, making goose bumps go across my skin, I shivered slightly. "I have something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now…" I felt warmth spread across my face and I didn't know why I was blushing. He smirked slightly and the seriousness left his eyes. "Ahh, your such a delicious shade of red fi…" the blush deepened and his smile grew " I think I know how to make it even more tasty" his face got closer until it was inches away _w-what marshall! What are you doing! _ I felt warmth spread across my mouth, and it felt like a spark of lightning hit me. It was suddenly like I was falling into a pit of stars, I felt myself shiver with happiness. When he pulled away he looked at me, a serene look in his eyes, and I felt my face burning. "haha there it is.." he moved away and sat on his bed. _was he just playing with me!? No… that felt to real.. but how do I know, I mean, its marshall…_

"marshall…?" he turned and looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Fi… I don't understand… I can't get you out of my mind… why? Why do I feel like this whenever I see you! Its never happened to me with any other girl I've met…" he smiled ruefully "fi… i… I think im in love with you…" he looked straight into my eyes "fi… do you… want to be my girl friend?" I was shocked, I couldn't speak, I mean, marshall, MARSHALL was saying this!

"I… I…" _what do i say!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Im so sorry! ive been really tired, sick, and busy this summer! But ill try to make it a priority to write atleast a thousand words a week! But to make up for it, im introducing a new character. (im not sure if it'll really make up for it or not, but im trying!)**

I stared at him.. I opened my mouth to speak and he smiled.

"I don't need an answer.. just forget I ever said that.. But I will get that pretty heart of yours one day" he laughed lightheartedly. "ok time for me to teach you some guitar!" his voice had a new enthusiasm in it.

Soon, earlier had left my mind, marshall had been trying to teach me how to play the guitar.

"No! fi, not like that its abdcacdb" _sounds like abracadabra gibberish to me…_ but I was starting to get it… I think.. marshall walked over to me and put his hands over mine and gently moved them to the right place, then he moved my hands to show me the right way to play the piece. I blushed slightly, and felt a shiver run up my spine. "You think you got this?" his voice was gentle, and it felt calming.

"yeah I think I can handle it…" he let go of me and I played the piece perfectly, I jumped up and down and laughed, happiness spreading through me, marshall was smiling at me and I jumped and koala hugged him (legs and arms around him) then I realized what I was doing and I jumped off quickly laughing nervously. "im tired of playing right now… can we please please PLEASEEEEE go on an adventure! I haven't been adventuring since cake went on vacation with lord monochromicorn!" I pouted.

"yeah… I guess we can do that, what are we doing this time? Dungeons? Dragons? Wizards? Or Robot?" marshall asked.

I laughed "lets just see what we can find"

After we packed food, and went over to my house to grab some weapons, we were finally heading into the forest. I was excited, my hands itching to use my root sword to chop off some evil dudes head. I looked at marshall, we had somehow managed to fix his and my hair, it took us a little bit to figure out how though. Now he had one of my battle axes, and the lightning sword I gave to him on his birthday last year.

"why cant we find ANYTHING!" I grumbled.

"I don't know, usually we'd have already ran into some butt ugly monster….." suddenly a low growl sounded. "ok spoke too soon?"

Suddenly a guy with dark brown hair, a human like face, and body, with an outfit that looked like wolf fur, wearing deer skin boots. His teeth were sharp like a canine (or WOLF) and he had wolf ears and a tail. His eyes were brown and he looked pretty much half human half wolf.

"what business do you have in wolven tribe territory?" he growled then sniffed the air "vampire….." he came closer to me and looked at me with a puzzled face "Who are you? Why do you smell like half of us?" he looked down at me.

"Hey Wolf boy, back off. She smells like that because she is human" marshall said, his eyes glowing slightly, I could tell he was suspisious of this guy, even I had never known there was such thing as the wolven tribe, and it so close to my house too…

"Human hmmm? You lie. There is no such full human alive! State your names." He looked like he saw us as no threat, so he calmed down.

"I am Fionna, the human adventuress/hunter." I smiled, I found out something new about Aaa!

"I am Marshall lee, the vampire king." Marshall stated, his face stone cold. "now you should tell us your name."

"My name is Jackson, Son of Claude, the leader of the wolven tribe." He said "now that I look at it, your very pretty, Fionna the human…" I suddenly blushed, surprised at his bluntness.

"i-im not that pretty…" I looked down. "wait uh marshall what time is it" I was trying to make my escape, swift and smooth.

"it seems to be an hour before dawn.." he looked at me "why?"

"oh uh well that means we have to get going! Nice meeting you Jackson. Now c'mon lets hurry!" I slightly pushed a confused marshall.

"oh uh ok then… Hope to never see you again Jackson." I saw marshall slightly smirk as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "hold on tight fi!" he whispered in my ear and I felt his warm breath on my neck I held his arms. I noticed Jackson glowering…. _Im confused! _ Marshall started floating up into the air and soon I couldn't see Jackson anymore, and I finally calmed down.

"That Jackson is something am I right?" I laughed a little.

"Don't talk about that stinking wolven." Marshall spat. _Woahh, wow uh, understood._

"ok… im going to go over to the candy kingdom to talk to gumball ok, so ill see you sometime the day after tomorrow.." I smiled.

"don't bother, im not going to be home… it's the annual visit to the vampire cove… they need their handsome and amazing king.." he smiled "if you want I can take you with me" I thought about it..

"uh vampires, who suck blood, all around me… no thanks im rather fond of my blood. But maybe another time!" I laughed and noticed we were already on the roof of my tree house "well g'night…" I went inside and fell asleep.

I started walking to the castle, wearing my normal blue shirt, dark blue skirt, high socks, hat, and black sneakers.

"hey Peppermint maid? Is PG around?" I asked

"yes you can go wait in the living room for him, he should be done soon, hes meeting with someone" I went into the living room, it was made out of Blue hard candy with my favorite green Jell-O couch and there was a ginger bread coffee table and a pink cotton candy one person seat. It had red licorice curtains and a green sugar candy light it was my favorite room in the candy castle, since it was made for me when I used to visit all the time.

"oh Fionnas here, I'd like you to meet her. Since your officially becoming part of Aaa, you should know the icons, or big figures, of Aaa ." I could hear footsteps coming closer, I propped myself up on the couch as the door opened.

"Fionna this is-" I saw the person come into view and jolted into sitting position.

"Jackson!" I said, shocked.

"Fionna the human!" Jackson said happily, practically looking like a harmless and loyal puppy, totally different from when we first met.

"you two know eachother?" gumball asked confused.

"ah not really, and my names Fionna not Fionna the human" I looked at him, he plopped down beside me on the couch.

"ah ok then.." gumball said

"Hey Fionna guess what? The wolven tribe is now officially part of Aaa! We get to participate in any of the events! Including the new one Gumball told me about, School!" _School?! Why haven't I heard of this?_

"Good for you Jackson, PG, why haven't I heard of this school?" I turned to him as he sat down on the cotton candy couch.

"oh I was going to call you about it today, its finally finished, in a week people like me, you, jackson, and marshall lee will be going to school, all of the candy people, the bone people, the fire people, wolvens, blanket people, vampires, witch novices, almost everyone will be allowed to join Aaa highschool!" he smiled excitedly "anyone who looks 14-19 will be allowed to go!"

"that sounds pretty cool…" just thinking about flame, marshall, AND Jackson all in one building… frightening..

"yea and he gave me this cool new cell phone with a couple important peoples numbers, including yours!" Jackson smiled and I looked at PG in disbelief.

"Yes, anyway, everyone who will be attending's schedule will be sent out in a couple days, until then ill be very busy, so fionna, you should go… Jackson, would you take her home for me?" PG seemed hurt, and rash…_ is it because of that photo marshall sent!_

"Gumball! Wait the photo, it-" I was cut off

"I must get to work, please leave immediately" he turned and walked out the door suddenly I felt something grab my waist and lift me up. Jackson had put me on his shoulders.

"climb down onto my back and put your arms around my neck" I complied.. to confused to really think. "hold on tight!" he then howled and took off, he was running to fast, my hat flew off.

"NO! MY HAT! Stop let me go get it!" but he didn't seem to hear me and in a matter of seconds it had already disappeared. Suddenly, I looked around, where were we? I usually know most of the scenery of Aaa but all this, was so, unfamiliar… _Is he… _he howled and I heard other howls _he is! Hes thaking me to the wolven tribe!_

**So what did you think? Tell me Good and bad things. What did you think of Jackson? I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


End file.
